Le pont hanté
by MilianneLoke
Summary: Encore une autre victime du pont.Au moins les hommes meurent heureux.Je me demande ce qu'ils ont vu.Demanda l'adjoint.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de **_**Masashi Kishimoto **_**ne sont pas à moi!**

Un homme était en train de vider sa bouteille de saké en la buvant au goulot. Il marchait tranquillement en direction du pont. Trop éméché pour s'en rendre compte que ce pont était _Le pont._ Il alla s'asseoir dessous en ouvrant sa sixième bouteille de saké. Il voulait s'évader de sa vie monotone. Personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Il était un bon à rien. Sa famille avait été tuée dans un accident de la route il y a trois ans. Depuis il buvait comme un trou accumulant dettes et ennemis. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il soupira d'un air las. Qui se souciait de lui? L'homosexuel qui ne méritait même pas le paradis. Il se gratta le front, dégageant ainsi quelque mèche d'un brun acajou. La lune vint éclairer sont regard doré quelque secondes avant de le recacher aux yeux de tous. Les yeux ne mentent pas. Ces ce que son père lui avait dits avant de mourir. Pourtant personne ne l'aimait. Il fut sorti par ces pensées par des pleurs et une voix douce chantant une mélodie d'un air peiné. Surpris de ne pas être seul il leva les yeux et chercha cette voix. En haut du pont se tenait une personne vêtue de blanc. Il la regarda intrigué et un reflet argenté le fit ouvrir des yeux ronds. La personne tenait une lame. Il ne réfléchit pas et monta en haut du pont.

-Hey vous là-bas! Dit l'homme.

La silhouette se retourna et il se figea. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, aux cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules, de fines moustaches recouvraient ces joues. Il était simplement vêtu d'un kimono blanc. L'homme put apercevoir le kimono par endroit taché de sang. L'adolescent le regarda dans les yeux et il fut plongé dans cette mer profonde de solitude et de tristesse. Il s'approcha un peu plus tombant dans son piège malgré lui. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui et se pencha vers lui.

-Tu es seul toi aussi n'est-ce pas? Dit la voix de l'homme blond.

-Oui. Comment le sais-tu?

-Les yeux ne mentent jamais. Ils sont le reflet de nos émotions le miroir de notre âme.

-Toi aussi tu es seul. Ne me dit pas non tes yeux te trahissent malgré ton sourire.

Le jeune homme blond se rapprocha un peu plus et dans un reflexe l'homme recula d'un pas. Le blond jeta la lame à l'eau dévoilant au passage ses poignets tailladé. L'homme regarda le jeune homme et se sentit attiré vers lui. Il se rapprocha de l'adolescent et malgré lui il voulait le consoler. Le jeune homme blond recula un peu et lui tendit la main.

-Viens avec moi et tu ne seras plus seul. Je resterai avec toi pour l'éternité. Il te suffit de le vouloir et de me faire confiance.

-Quel est ton nom?

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto. Je veux rester à tes côtés pour **toujours**.

Naruto sourit d'un sourire franc. Il se rapprocha de l'homme se colla à lui et cella leurs lèvres d'un doux baiser. L'homme ressentit une joie immense. Toutes ces craintes s'envolèrent et il répondit au baiser de son bel ange.

-Chef, nous avons trouvé un autre mort au pont.

-J'arrive.

Sasuke Uchiwa mit sa veste de policier et rejoignit son second en haut du pont. Il y trouva un homme d'environ 23 ans, des cheveux bruns acajou et des yeux dorés. Un sourire heureux étirait ces traits. Il semblait apaisé. Pendant quelques secondes il crut voir le jeune homme entouré par un adolescent blond en kimono qui le regardait fixement. Il les vit tout deux sauté en bas. Soudain des images déferlèrent dans son esprit.

_Un adolescent blond aux yeux azurs se tenait joyeusement devant lui. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en le voyant. Il se vit lui en train d'embrasser une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Un blond les regardant le cœur brisé. Il se vit lui en train de faire l'amour à Naruto la veille de l'évènement. Naruto partant en courant emportant avec lui une lame. Naruto se tailladant les poignets et chanté sa chanson à lui. Naruto pleurant en criant qu'il l'aimait malgré que son amour fût avec la jeune femme à des kilomètres du lieu. Naruto sourire avant de sauter dans le vide._

Sasuke sentit une larme coulé sur sa joue devant ces souvenirs qui n'était pas les siens mais ceux de Naruto et son arrière grand-père dont il était le portait tout craché. Cet homme qui avait épousé une certaine Sakura Haruno son arrière grand-mère. C'était une femme qui l'aimait seulement pour son corps et sa richesse. Malgré lui il sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant au jeune blond. Il avait souffert.

-Capitaine! Dit son Fidel adjoint.

-Oh pardon j'étais dans mes pensées. Dit Sasuke.

-Encore une autre victime du pont. Au moins les hommes meurent heureux. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont vu. Demanda l'adjoint.

-Une âme blessée. Dit Sasuke.

-Pardon? Dit l'adjoint.

-Non rien. Dit Sasuke.

Ils embarquèrent le corps du défunt sachant déjà que le résultat de l'autopsie serait encore le même. Crise cardiaque dut à une trop grande émotion.

Sasuke se retourna une dernière fois vers le pont regardant l'esprit de Naruto lui faire un petit sourire triste. Il repartit sans se retourné. Il chuchota une simple phrase que le jeune blond entendit.

-Je suis désolé pour les erreurs de ma famille. Repose en paix Naruto.

Il ne vit pas le blond émettre un sourire de gratitude envers lui et une simple larme coulé le long de sa joue. Maintenant il pouvait reposer en paix.

**Milianne:Alors Reviews??**


	2. Explication

**Ok j'ai reçu des reviews comme quoi vous ne comprenez pas tous mon histoire alors je vais essayer de vous éclairer!!**

Naruto est mort. Il s'est suicidé. L'arrière grand-père de Sasuke qui est EXACTEMENT PAREIL PHYSIQUEMENT a fait l'amour à Naruto la veille de sa mort. Sakura a embrassé Sasuke devant Naruto. Il est triste et son esprit n'est pas en paix. Il est prisonnier du pont. Naruto est _Gay._ L'homme qui est mort aussi. Naruto aide les âmes solitaires les sortant de leurs vies misérables. Ont peut dire dans un sens que Naruto est un ange Gardien. Malgré tout, Naruto reste amoureux de l'arrière grand-père de Sasuke. Mais quand il voit Sasuke il pense que c'est son ancien amour. (C'est prouvé que les fantômes ne peuvent se situer dans le temps.) Il croise le regard de Sasuke et fait en sorte que celui-ci puisse le voir. Il montre sa mort à Sasuke. Sasuke est triste de ce que l'ange blond a vécu. Il s'excuse des erreurs passées de sa famille et ainsi Naruto repose en paix! Les personnes qui sont mortes sont décédée heureuses et sereines! Ils sont tous au paradis!

**Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai bien expliqué mais j'espère que vous comprenez un peu mieux mon histoire! **


End file.
